


Our last dance

by HarleyDeadpool



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Frostiron Feels, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Sad and Beautiful, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyDeadpool/pseuds/HarleyDeadpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>;o no summary I don't like this box</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our last dance

**Author's Note:**

> idk what name to give this fic

Loki's n Tony's anniversary Tony gotten older more gray his still bright chocolate eyes looked at Loki's emerald ones. The where dancing to Linger by the band Cranberry. Tony held Loki close n was singing into Loki's ear:

 

_"I swore, I swore I would be true, and honey, so did you._

_So why were you holding her hand? Is that the way we stand?_

_Were you lying all the time? Was it just a game to you?"_

 

They sang together looking at eachother embracing:

 

_"But I'm in so deep. You know I'm such a fool for you._

_You got me wrapped around your finger, ah, ha, ha._

_Do you have to let it linger? Do you have to, do you have to,_

_Do you have to let it linger?"_

 

Loki smiled softly n sang back to Tony:

 

_"Oh, I thought the world of you._

_I thought nothing could go wrong,_

_But I was wrong. I was wrong._

_If you, if you could get by, trying not to lie,_

_Things wouldn't be so confused and I wouldn't feel so used,_

_But you always really knew, I just wanna be with you."_

 

Then they sang together again dancing much closer:

 

_"But I'm in so deep. You know I'm such a fool for you._

_You got me wrapped around your finger, ah, ha, ha._

_Do you have to let it linger? Do you have to, do you have to,_

_Do you have to let it linger?"_

 

They kissed deeply. "I love you Loki since that day you throw me out my window." Loki smirked, "we always knew how to foreplay." "Loki I am sorry I never-" Loki kissed him deeply not wanting to hear what his husband was gonna say. "Anthony you made your decision n now I made mine I will go with you when time comes my daughter wouldn't deny me this request." "I am 75 not dying right this min you know." "Please don't joke I don't change for just anyone you had me at make a move." "I never though you would kiss me like that in front of everyone."

 

"Yes good thing Thor did not see that." They held hands. "Oh wait I forgot your gift hold on." Tony said n went to grab the gift from the hide place as Tony returned his arc reactor flickered he looked at Loki his eyes full of tears Loki was near him holding him protecting him.

 

"Anthony noo.. please Hella wait." Loki mattered while trying keep alive the inventor. Tony saw Loki's beautiful young face the tears making those eyes more green then ever, "I love you my green eyes forever n always." "Always n forevermore." Spoke Loki softly tears wouldn't stop he n Tony kissed.

 

"Anthony my darling I love you more then I thought I could love an other being let alone a human." "Loki I love you faults n all like you have done for me." "You are the best mortal companion a god could hope for." "Vixen please tell me your not gonna do that spell." "Anthony I just can't live without you please." They kissed deeply Tony put the gift he had for Loki in his hands. Loki held the gift tightly. "I love you my husband forever n always." "Always n forevermore my husband." Loki kissed his Tony a last time n the arc reactor stopped glowing.

 

Loki gasped trying hard not to loose it he slowly opened his gift from Tony a lil glass case n a ring inside of it made from the same metal as captain's shield n on top a mini working arc reactor n a note to ask Jarvis play him a video. "Jarvis if you would please the video from Anthony's gift." Loki wiped his eyes n looked at the screen. "Right away Sir." "Thank you have you alerted the others?" "Yes Sir they want see you later." "Fine but they will not thank you for everything my friend." The video Anthony appeared he was smiling looking younger then he was. "Loki today I was thinking what would make a wonderful gift for our 25th anniversary n I figure to give you part of my heart to have me with you forever n always. This will be worth the wait I promise I love you." Loki cried n kissed the frozen screen of Tony smiling. "Oh Anthony why didn't you eat that apple like you where supposed to." Loki wore the ring n held on Tony's body. He spelled himself in ice holding his Tony closer the faint sound of the mini arc reactor humming.

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Click a few nights ago n wouldn't you know it I dreamed this up n that song got stuck in my head https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BGmX9HTYmAM


End file.
